


Hair

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky's hair in general, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Post-Mission, Romantic Fluff, relaxing times with Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You and Bucky enjoy a relaxing bath and you play with his hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not post another one? FYI Bucky's hair is a masterpiece in itself.
> 
> But let's be honest, we all have wanted to run our hands through his hair.

The scent of lavender candles filled the dimly lit bathroom as bubbles filled the large bathtub that Tony had installed for you. You and Bucky came back from a pretty rough mission and were  banged up. So when the idea of a relaxing bubble bath came up, there were no objections. With two glasses, a bottle of wine and the bathtub filled, it was time to finally relax.

You took another sip from your glass and placed it back on the edge of the tub. With a smile, you leaned back and pulled Bucky with you, so his back could rest against your chest. The mission took its toll on him the most, so you pretty much ordered him to sit in front of you. You reached out your hands for his silky, chestnut locks, bringing it all towards you.

You ran your fingers through Bucky’s hair, twisting it and braiding it while he leaned his head forwards, a smile of content on his face. Bucky loved it when you played with his hair, whether it was to braid it, wash it or just run your fingers through it, he always relaxed when you did.

“You have no idea what your fingers do to me doll.” His voice echoed in the quiet bathroom as he relaxed further into your touch. You chuckled, “Well you have no idea how sad this makes me.” You gestured to your own hair that was piled on the top of your head. You placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, “So I expect you to return the favor.” He turned his face towards you, “Oh I’ll return the favor doll.” Bucky flashed you his winning smile.

Wrapping your arms around him, dragging your hands slowly up and down his torso. You grinned as you went in to kiss him, admiring all his features now. You pecked him on the lips, which soon turned into a tender kiss. You brought one of your hands back to his hair and tugging him closer to you. He pulled back and whispered against your lips.

“(Y/N), as much as I love you and love kissing you, but please don’t stop doing this.” His hand gestured to his hair.

“I’m gonna try not to be offended right now, but since I love you and your gorgeous hair, I’ll continue.” A small smile made its way across your lips as you resumed playing with his hair.

“I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you too Bucky.”


End file.
